The Lost Diary
I've spent the last few days here. I feel sick, I can't do anything right now. However HE visited me yesterday (or was it the day before yesterday?)... That gave me some strength and hope... The manager of the town’s inn, where HE was staying a while back, came to visit me. The manager gave me a diary. Apparently it was dropped by HIM. But it can’t be. This is a child’s handwriting... But there is no name on the cover. It has also been damaged by fire, so some parts aren't readable... I probably shouldn't read this anyway... but what if it is really connected to HIM in some way? Only one way to find out... First entry My mommy brought me this notebook yesterday. She told me that I should write ''down how I feel in it. She told me that she will make me my favorite food, if I write something, so I'm happy!'' Second entry School was as usual today. I'm happy to learn new things, even if I don't get them. ''Maybe that's why my classmates make fun of me. Mommy said that I should just ignore them and that one day my true potential will show itself... What means „potential” anyway?'' Third entry There was no school today, so I decided to catch me some frogs, but thay are waaaay too fast for me. ''I told mommy and she got very angy. She told me that I musn't chase them, beacuse then I will turn into a frog, too. But that only happens in fairy tales, right? But why would mommy lie to me? She never lies to me... I guess I won’t try to catch them anymore then...'' The next few pages are too dameged to read. There also seem to be some pages missing. Next entry The adults are acting strange lately. I heard them talking about some army attacking nearby towns. I hope they won’t come here, too. This is just a little town.. There is nothing of value here... Why would anyone come here? I told mommy... She told me that I shouldn’t worry... She said she would protect me. I'm not afraid anymore since then. Mommy is super strong! '' ''Next entry Last day was the worst day of my life... ''There were loud explosions... The village was... burning... And mommy was lying on the ground... She wouldn’t move... I kept calling out to her, crying, begging her to wake up.. but she wouldn’t move... Mommy... I miss mommy... I could hear two men aproaching me, while I was kneeling next to her... A man covered in black armor... and another one in a blue one... The one in blue wanted to kill me... But the black one stopped him... They admitted, that THEY did that to mommy... And that THEY set fire to the village... They were from the army the others were so afraid of.... Now I understood... I felt so angry... I could’t stop being angry... I suddenly felt like I could shatter the ground beneath my feet with my anger... I don’t remember what happened after. I woke up in this bed. The man in black armor seems to have brought me here. He told me he was sorry for what happened to mommy... And that he understood if I couldn’t forgive him... And he is right... I can’t forgive him... But he also said that he would protect me... Maybe he isn’t a bad man after all...? I don’t know if I can trust him... But I have nowhere to go... He is asleep already... I am so tired... Maybe I should rest a bit, too... ''. . . So this diary really HAS a connection to HIM! Cecil... Category:Creepypasta Category:Journal Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story